we're stronger then you but you don't know it
by ashes of angels
Summary: four friends go to hogwarts and meets the famous harry potter. each friend get put in each house and are the best of buds but they each old a dark secret.there's something about them that is dangerious and the dream team wants to find out. R+R / oc
1. chapter 1 huh?

i do not own harry potter bla bla bla  
  
*********************  
  
Four girls get's a letter from Hogwarts telling them that they're witches. dun dun dun!!!!!!!! *********************  
  
  
  
chapter 1.  
  
HUH??????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z" Marie went away as she slept.  
  
Her covers had fallen on the floor and Marie was on the floor too, well half, her long legs were still on the bed and her head was on the carpet.  
  
BRING BRING!!!!!  
  
Marie's alarm clock went off.  
  
"whatyawant" Marie said who was still have asleep and had know idea that her alarm was going off.  
  
BRING BRING!!!!!!  
  
After 3 minutes, Marie finally realised that it her alarm clock that was going off and so, she hit it. Or so she thought. Not knowing that she was half on the floor, Marie accidentilly hit her side table, that caused her alram clock to fall and hit her on the head and somehow ended up shutting up the alam clock and falling back asleep as well.  
  
  
  
Marie woke up later on and found out that it was 6 o'clock in the evening.  
  
// oh well, at least i'm in time for tea//  
  
After a long debate with her mind about getting up, Marie finally got up and headed for her bathroom. On her way, she tripped over her muffin that was left on the floor and fell flat on her face.  
  
//ouch//  
  
After picking herself up, Marie finally reached the bathroom and got washed.  
  
  
  
Marie walked down her stairs and walked into the living room where she found her mother sitting, reading the newspapes.  
  
"hello mum" Marie said as she was her mum.  
  
"hello deary, oh are you tonight?" Marie's mum asked.  
  
"oh, fine, the usual" Marie replied.  
  
"oh, by the way deary, you got a letter" Marie's mum added.  
  
Marie's face lit up. It was a very long time since anyone had sent her a letter.  
  
//i wonder who it is?//  
  
Marie walked to the table beside the phone and picked up a rather thick letter.  
  
Marie opened it and it read out;  
  
" Dear Miss Janafol, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Marie walked up to the hallway still reading the letter. Then she dropped the letter and said,  
  
" what a load of rubbish, someone must of sent this as a joke"  
  
All of a sudden Marie head a noise and saw a letter coming out of the mail box.  
  
Marie looked at it and walked lazyly towards it.  
  
//i wonder what this letter is about//  
  
As soon as Marie reached it, she noticed that it had the exact same look of the letter she threw on the floor and that it was address to her.  
  
//huh?//  
  
Marie picked up the letter, opened it and started reading it.  
  
" Dear Miss Janafol, this is no joke. You have been accepted to Hogwarts"  
  
//what the hell?!?!?!?!//  
  
********************************  
  
" bye mum" Julia said as she kissed her mum goodbye.  
  
" Bye hun, don't be late" Julia's mum said.  
  
" I won't" Julia said with a smile and started to head for the door.  
  
" Oh, wait Julia, you have a letter" Julia's mum shouted as she remembered about the letter.  
  
"I do?" Julia asked.  
  
" Yup, here it is" Julia's mum said as she handed Julia the letter.  
  
" Thanks mum" Julia replied as she got the letter from her mum.  
  
She opened it and it read out,  
  
"Dear Miss McFarlane........"  
  
Julia dropped the letter after she read it and stared down at it.  
  
" Oh my God..." she muttered to herself.  
  
******************  
  
Jill was looking through the piles of letters she had on her desk.  
  
She had never bothered to read them before but for some reason, she had a sudden urge to read them.  
  
As she came to the last letter, she noticed that i't was different from the rest.  
  
// i wonder what this could be //  
  
Jill picked up the letter and read it.  
  
After reading the letter, Jill couldn't believe that it was true.  
  
// me, a witch???? //  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey, corinne" Corinne's little brother said.  
  
" What?" Corinne asked not even looking at him.  
  
" You have a letter" Corinne's brother said as he picked it up.  
  
" Really?" Corinne asked again as she grabbed the letter out of her little brother's clutches.  
  
" Hey" her brother protested.  
  
Corinne didn't even bother to say anything. All she wanted to know was, who sent this letter.  
  
After reading the letter, corinne laughed whilest her brother stared.  
  
// this can't be happening. it must be joke. good one though//  
  
********************platform 9 3/4*****************  
  
  
  
Marie walked inside the station with her mum right beside her.  
  
She felt rather nervous and didn't know what to expect.  
  
She looked at her letter again and again but couldn't help but think, "you can't a have platform 9 3/4"  
  
She was starting to wonder if this was just a prank.  
  
Marie was gazing away and didn't notice the peroon if front of her. She accidentlly tripped over and brought the person down with her.  
  
" Ouch" they both said at the same time.  
  
// ouch.....that voice sounds familiar//  
  
Marie looked up and saw her 2 friends, Jill and Corinne staring down and both of the fallen people.  
  
Then Marie turned her attention to the girl beside her and noticed that it was Julia!  
  
Marie then noticed that they all had the exact same things that they were carrying.  
  
// what the hell//  
  
Marie stared at her friends, then all of them said,  
  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
end of chap1. 


	2. chapter 2 the currupted monk

chapter 2.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The four friends stared at each other, then they said all of a sudden,  
  
" I ASKED YOU FIRST!!!"  
  
  
  
Then they all burst out laughing. Marie's mum just stood there, looking at her fallen child who was laughing for some odd reason.  
  
Then Jill helped Marie and Julia up to their feet. After everyone stopped laughing and managed to calm down, Jill said,  
  
" So why are you here?" to Marie.  
  
" I'm going to Hogwarts" Marie replied rather annoyed.  
  
// why did she ask me fisrt??? that's not fair!!! Hmph!!//  
  
Jill's eyes grew wide,  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
Marie shook her head.  
  
"OMG!!! I'm going to Hogwarts too!"  
  
Marie stared at her.  
  
//she, go to Hogwarts too??//  
  
"Me too" Corinne and Julia both cried out.  
  
The four friends looked at each other. They were going to the same school!!!!  
  
//yeah!!!!//  
  
After a while, Marie's mum's mobile rang and she answered it.  
  
" Hello....yes...yes...i will. Right, coming. Bye" Marie's mum turned off her phone and looked at her daughter with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry honey but i've got to go" Marie's mum said.  
  
"That's okey mum" Marie replied.  
  
With that, Marie's mum ran out of the station and went to her limo. The Janafol family is filthy rich.  
  
Corinne checked her watch and noticed that it was ten minutes before the train would leave.  
  
"Um guys, we gotta go now" Corinne said eagerly.  
  
" She's right " Julia said.  
  
After fives minutes of walking, they reached the platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Um, where's platform 9 and 3/4?" Corinne asked.  
  
"I dunno" Marie replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Jill sighed.  
  
"It's the wall" Jill said.  
  
"What?!?!?!" Julia asked.  
  
"It's the wall," Jill said again, " you run into the wall and you'll appear in front of platforms 9 and 3/4"  
  
Marie, Julia and Corinne looked at Jill and said "oh"  
  
"Are you sure that you have to run into the wall Jill?" Julia asked neverously.  
  
"Yup" Jill said whilest nodding her head, " better go fast at first if you're scared"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Marie asked, "i'm going"  
  
With that Marie ran super fast with her trolly towards the wall, not able to hear Jill prostesting about something.  
  
// i am brave. i can do this. platform 9 and 3/4 here i come//  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marie ran straight into the wall and fell flat on her back. Lots of people who saw what happened crowded around her.  
  
Marie looked up. She could of sworn that she saw little bathtubs floating around in circles. Then she noticed the pain.  
  
//ahhh!!!!! gwad it hurts!!! Jill lied to me. grrrrr//  
  
Then she noticed her friends crowd around her.  
  
They were all looking at her with a concern look.  
  
Then Marie jumped up and shouted at Jill.  
  
" YOU LIED!!!!"  
  
" You ran into the wrong wall"  
  
Marie thought for a second.  
  
//oops//  
  
"C'mon, we've only got 3 minutes left." Julia said.  
  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
  
Jill showed them the *right* wall and Marie made sure that she came second. Not that she was scared though, she just wasn't too sure if Jill was telling the truth or not.  
  
Soon, they were inside the trian and found a room for theselves.  
  
" I can't believe that were really going to Hogwats" Corinne said.  
  
Jill nodded her head.  
  
Marie stared out in space, them she muttered,  
  
" I can't believe i forgot to take my chocolate bar in the car"  
  
Julia gave Marie the strange look and sighed.  
  
Then she heard a noise from outside and the door opened.  
  
A boy with black messy hair (much messier then Corinne's) appeared with a boy with red hair and a girl who was holding a very thik book.  
  
Julia looked at them and asked,  
  
"Can we help you?"  
  
"Um...ye....." the girl said until she was rudely interupted.  
  
" Hey!" Marie said who jumped off her seat and was staring at a certain boy.  
  
"oh no" Harry thought, "not another fan"  
  
"He's got ginger hair" Marie said whilest pointing at Ron.  
  
"what!?!?!?!" Harry thought.  
  
"Nah, red" Corinne replied.  
  
"Ginger"  
  
"Red"  
  
"Ginger"  
  
"Red"  
  
"Ginger"  
  
"Red"  
  
"Um....it looks more like strawberry blond" Julia said, trying to stop Corinne and Marie arguing.  
  
" SHUT UP!" They both said together whiched suprised everyone.  
  
After 5 minutes, they settled down that the boy called Ron had ginger/red hair and sat down back on their seats.  
  
Harry looked at each girl with awe. These girls, he had to admit were the prettist girls he had ever seen. He saw the girl called Julia had sort black hair and sweet brown eyes, Jill who too had long black hair and brown eyes but very tall, Corinne who had light brown hair and blue eyes and Marie who he found weirdest of all had dark brownish red hair and a mixture of blue, green and brown colour of eyes.  
  
He also noticed that Marie looked pretty pissed.  
  
Marie caught Harrry something staring at her. She hated it when people looked at her and so, she said rather harshly to Harry,  
  
" What are you staring at you currupted monk?!?!?!?! "  
  
Harry blinked, "did this girl just called me, the famous Harry Potter a currupted monk???"  
  
Before he knew it, all the girls were laughing their heads off at what Marie said.  
  
Draco, who just so happened to be passing at the time, saw the girl who called Potter a crupputed monk and knew instantly that he liked her. "Sure, she was beautiful, but i love her personalitly" Draco thought to himself, " I hope she gets put into Slytherin"  
  
  
  
end of chap 2. 


	3. chapter 3 the creators

chapter 3.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few hours, the train started to slow down and a huge caslte appeared in front of them.  
  
After the trian had finally stopped, Julia, Marie, Coirinne and Jill jumped out and headed towards the caslte.  
  
Withen minutes, the four friends found themselves infront of eveyone inside a huge hall with candles floating in midair.  
  
A teacher with a pointed hat come towards the new first years and said in a rather husty voice,  
  
" When i call your name, you will put on the hat and join your fellow house members"  
  
Corinne and Julia looked at each other whilest Marie was eyeing all of the teachers.  
  
Jill poked Marie on the arm and asked her in a low voice,  
  
" Which house do you think you'll be put in?"  
  
" Gryffindor" Marie replied flatly.  
  
Jill blinked.  
  
// did she just say that she wanted to be put into Gryffendor?//  
  
" What makes you so sure?" Jill asked again.  
  
" Becasue i'm brave" Marie said back with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Jill sweatdropped. Then she smirked,  
  
" When was the last thing that you did that was brave?" Jill asked Marie teasingly.  
  
" Well for startes, i DID run into a wall" Marie replied back.  
  
Jill rolled her eyes and was about to say something when she heard her name called out.  
  
Jill walked over to were the hat was waiting for her and sat on the stool whilest putting the hat on.  
  
For Jill, the hat was very big and it fell all the way down to her nose.  
  
She heard a voice, it said.....  
  
" WELL WELL, WHAT HAVE WE GOT HERE, YES LOTS OF COURAGE I SEE, NOT A BAD MIND.....WHAT'S THIS....STRANGE POWER.....NEVER IN MY LIFE....WHAT ARE YOU....HMMMMM....COULD IT BE.....GRYIFFINDOR!!!!!!  
  
The hat shouted.  
  
Jill took off the hat and started to walk towards the Gryiffindor table were she saw lots of people cheering for her.  
  
Then it was Corrine's turn to put on the hat,  
  
OH MY GOODNESS....NO....IT CAN'T BE...TWO IN THE SAME DAY....BUT WHERE TO PUT YOU....YES....HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!  
  
  
  
Corinne took off the sorting hat and ran to the Hufflepuff table with glee.  
  
Only too soon, it was Marie's turn.  
  
Marie walked up to the table and tried on the hat.  
  
Then she heard a voice.  
  
IT'S TRUE THEN  
  
//what's true//  
  
THEY'RE HERE  
  
//who's here? The pizza delivery guy?//  
  
WE HAVE TO GET READY  
  
// of course you do! you have to get ready for my birthday//  
  
I KNOW WHICH HOUSE YOU'RE IN  
  
//so do i. it's the house with the black door//  
  
LOTS OF CHEEK SEE, A VERY GOOD MIND, HMMM A LUST FOR EVIL.....  
  
// huh?//  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!  
  
// huh what????//  
  
Marie then realised that she was a Slytherin.  
  
// nooooo!!!!! and i wanted to be a Gryffindor!!!//  
  
Marie sadly walked to the Slytherin table and sat beside a boy with silver blond hair.  
  
Julia looked at her friends. It was now her turn. She had a strangest feeling that she was going to be put into Ravenclaw but what had suprised her the most, was the houses were her friends were in.  
  
She nevre thought in her whole intire life that Corinne would be put into Hufflepuff because she was a trouble maker and loved to annoy people.  
  
And as for Marie, well, she was a prankster but she never thought that Marie was evil.  
  
  
  
Finally, it was Julia's turn and she walked over to where the hat was. Then she put it on.  
  
I KNEW IT!!!!! THEY'RE HERE!!!!! THE CREATORS OF THE HOUSES ARE BACK! I KNOW WHICH HOUSE YOUR IN. YOU BELONG IN RAVENCLAW!!!!!  
  
Julia smiled to herself. Ravenclaw was the house that she wanted to be put in but what bothered her was what the hat said.  
  
" The creators are back!"  
  
// i wonder what it ment???//  
  
  
  
  
  
end of chap 3. 


End file.
